The Letters
by katraj0908
Summary: After the Giant war, Annabeth starts receiving letters from her mother that mostly contain words to dissuade Annabeth from dating Percy. After weeks of letters she has had enough and decides to reply to her mother, explaining why she loves Percy in the hopes her boyfriend will finally get Athena's approval.


**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus**

 **Annabeth POV**

Annabeth surged through Camp Half-Blood in an ill-tempered mood. She had received _another_ letter via Hermes Express from her mother telling her not to date Percy. The daughter of Athena had received at least two letters from her mother per week since the end of the Giant war laden with insults against Percy and Poseidon whether they be veiled or not.

Campers seemed to realize that she was in a foul mood and knew that only Percy could calm her when she was like this so they stayed out of her way until she slammed into Jason and Piper, thus causing her to fall to the ground.

"Ouch," the trio said at the same time and then looked up at each other. Jason got up first and then offered a hand to each girl to help them up, "What's got you in a mood, Annabeth?"

She glared at the son of Jupiter and said, "It's my mother, she keeps sending me letters about how horrible Percy is, trying to dissuade me from dating him."

They got looks of realization on their faces before Piper said, "No offense to your mother, but that's kind of stupid especially since Percabeth is my mother's favorite relationship."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, _Percabeth,_ Percy and her couple's name.

She sighed and dropped her hands to her sides, "I just don't know what to do about it."

They were all silent before Piper said, "Why don't you reply to your mother? Like tell her why you love Percy."

The Architect of Olympus gave the daughter of Aphrodite a sceptical look, "Do you really think that will work?" This time she looked at Jason.

He shrugged and said, "I don't think your mother really knows what Percy and you have gone through so it wouldn't hurt."

For the first time in the morning, Annabeth smiled, "I'll get Percy's help, he can help with this."

She walked off and barely registered her fellow Seven members saying, 'Good-bye' as she left.

It wasn't too long of a walk to Cabin 3 or Poseidon Cabin from where she had been talking with Jason and Piper, so she got there in about 3 minutes. Annabeth got there just as Percy was finishing his morning run but when he saw her he stopped his cool down stretches and gave her the crooked grin that was filled with mischief but despite that made her melt, "What are you doing here, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth sighed, "My mother sent me another letter," then gave it to her boyfriend. Percy took it carefully and skimmed it, "She called me a mini-Barnacle Beard?"

She gave him an incredulous look, "That's what you got from that?"

Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes sparkled as said, "No, I'm upset that your mother still doesn't accept our relationship and this is going to sound cheesy, but I'm glad that you're listening to your heart rather than your mother in this situation."

"Of course Seaweed Brain," she smiled at him. "I've got an idea, or rather Piper gave me an idea on how to perhaps persuade her."

Percy raised an eyebrow and then said, "I'll finish my cool-down stretches and then we can talk about it in my cabin, do you want to wait?"

Annabeth looked Percy up and down, but lingered on his abs, "If you don't mind."

Percy smirked, "Of course not."

Five minutes later Percy was done with his cool-down stretches and had rinsed off so he didn't smell for Annabeth, "What's this plan?"

She sat up straighter on the bed across from Percy, "Since my mother has been sending me letters, Piper suggested that I reply to them."

Percy nodded, "Good idea and I've got some information that can refute what Athena put in some of her letters?"

"'Refute'?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Big words Seaweed Brain."

Percy gave her a mock annoyed looked and said, "Do you want to start?"

"Of course," Annabeth smirked.

 **The Next Morning**

 **Athena POV**

Athena made it a point to wake up at 6:30AM on the dot every day to utilize the day to the best of its advantage. She would eat cereal (Demeter basically forced it down her throat if she didn't) and fruit because unlike her fellow gods she did not like relying solely on ambrosia and nectar.

After breakfast, like always, she went to her personal library but unlike most days where she would settle in a comfortable armchair, the Wisdom Goddess made her way to her favourite desk and brought out a piece of parchment and pen to write another letter to her daughter, Annabeth.

She was stubborn and would continue writing until her beloved daughter broke up with her boyfriend.

The goddess scowled, how can her daughter even stand to be in the same room as the sea spawn? It makes absolutely no sense at all!

She was interrupted from her thoughts when a package via Hermes Express landed on her desk, _curious,_ Athena thought, _no one is usually awake but myself at this time._

Opening the envelope she saw that it was a letter from Annabeth. Athena smirked, probably telling her that she had broken up with the sea spawn finally. Without hesitation the Wisdom goddess began reading the letter.

 _Dear Mother,_

 _You've sent me at least two letters a week since the end of the Giant war and usually any half-blood would be honoured to correspond with their godly parent but after the third letter I was only annoyed and here is why._

 _I am not going to break up with Percy Jackson like you want me to. You've made several points that I would like to reply to and clarify because it seems that you have not gotten your facts straights in certain issues, much to my surprise._

 _First I would like to tell you that I never intended to fall in with my Seaweed Brain, when we went on our first quest to recover Zeus' Masterbolt I only went to prove myself and see the outside world for the first time in years but I began to care for the son of Poseidon._

 _Each quest my feelings grew, but I don't think that I realized that I was in love with until I got kidnapped by Atlas and Luke when I was 14. All I was thinking as I held the sky was whether I would see Percy again and apparently Percy had snuck out to help rescue me something no one had ever done for me. I knew I loved him when I thought he was dead after he caused the Mt. St. Helens explosion and thought he was dead._

 _Then came the Titan war, Percy and I led the half-bloods. Can you imagine two 16 year olds leading only 40 half-bloods to defend Olympus? Listen Mother, I know that children of Athena are brilliant strategists but you should have seen Percy that day. He made a nearly fool proof plan on the top of his feet._

 _When Percy was kidnapped I was devastated because we work together. He's the power and I'm the brains that's how it works and how we've always gotten out of situations. When we fight we have each other's backs (literally in the Battle of Manhattan when I took a knife for him that would have his Achilles Heel) so who would protect my Seaweed Brain?_

 _Mother tell me, would you jump into Tartarus for me? I don't believe you would because it is the place even the gods don't dare to enter but Percy did for me and he was the one to keep me sane the entire time. After Tartarus it was him that comforted me from the nightmares I had of the awful place. He was the only one that could._

 _You call Percy and Poseidon idiots, but honestly that is far from the truth most just don't understand their sort of intelligence._

 _Percy brought me to Atlantis a week ago, he thought a change of scenery might sooth each of us and his father had invited us. Did you know that it was Poseidon who designed Atlantis and the new Atlantis after it was nearly destroyed? It was Poseidon who came up with near iron clad battle plans for the battles against Oceanus in the Titan war._

 _Percy is not academic smart, I'll give you that, why else would I nickname him 'Seaweed Brain'? But he is intuitive, good survival skills and like I said before can make plans on the top of his feet._

 _Are you trying to stop Percy and me from dating because of a millennia feud between Poseidon and yourself? Newsflash, Medusa used a love potion on Poseidon just ask Aphrodite. Poseidon didn't even know where he was it happened. Athens? It was just a ploy to sack to coastal towns._

 _So why, oh why can I not date my Seaweed Brain? He's proven his loyalty in the greatest way by falling into Tartarus for me. He cheers me up when I'm sad and almost feels the pain when I am in pain. He doesn't laugh when I freak out over a spider, but instead kills it for me and then comforts me. He knows my secrets, dreams and fears._

 _I just don't understand, but I will not break up with the one person who understands me, led me to become on better terms with my father and makes me a better person._

 _Please stop trying to discourage me because it won't work._

 _Your loving daughter,_

 _Annabeth Chase_

Athena stared at the letter for a long time and then re-read it a couple times. She didn't know how to react to it except the part about Medusa so she made her way to Aphrodite's palace.

"Aphrodite!" the Wisdom goddess knocked loudly on the goddess of Love's door.

Five minutes the door opened, revealing a beautiful woman, who looked shocked, "'Thena! You never visit me!"

"There's a reason for that," Athena mumbled but then plastered a smile on her face as she entered her fellow Olympian's home. "I received a letter from Annabeth…"

Aphrodite interrupted her, "About stopping the letters you've been sending her?"

Athena narrowed her eyes, "Yes, how did you know that?"

The Goddess of Love rolled her eyes and then sat down on her couch, "Piper prayed to me," then Aphrodite got a confused look on her face, "That doesn't explain why you're here unless you've finally decided to drop that silly oath…"

"No!" Athena said. "I have another issue that Annabeth said I should ask you about," Aphrodite gave her an encouraging look, "Did Medusa give Poseidon a love potion when they had…relations in my temple?"

Aphrodite's eyes brightened, "And here I thought you would never ask me that! Of course she used a love potion of dear Poseidon!"

Athena looked at Aphrodite shocked, "Why did he never say anything?"

The Goddess of Beauty gave Athena an unusual stern glare, "Because every time he would try to tell you, you would not listen so he just accepted it after a decade of your screeching at him."

She suddenly felt shame, something she rarely felt and all she could come up with as a reply was a lame, "Oh."

"Please stop trying to break up Percabeth," Aphrodite said seriously and looking Athena straight in the eyes.

"What!? Why not!?"

Aphrodite huffed, "Because never have I seen such strong bond between two people as Annabeth and Percy, they are just so good for one another that even Tartarus could not separate them," Aphrodite looked wistfully out the window. "Even when Hera took away his memories he still remembered her, that's how important she is to him."

They were silent for a moment before Athena said, "Can a borrow a piece of paper, pen and Hermes Express envelope?"

Aphrodite gave Athena a kind smile, "Yes."

 **Later that day, Annabeth POV**

Annabeth was walking back towards Cabin 6 after spending the afternoon swimming with the Seven. Her thoughts turned towards the letter she had sent to her mother early this morning and hoped that she had reacted well to it.

She apparently did not have to wait long to see how her mother reacted to the letter because when she returned to the Athena Cabin on her bed was a Hermes Express envelope from her mother.

With shaky hands she opened the envelope, expecting a long letter that bashed Percy and his father needless to say she was shocked when it only said.

 _I give you my permission._

Annabeth smiled. Finally happy that her mother approved of her relationship.

 **Aphrodite I think is a bit OOC, but I wasn't exactly sure how to write a bubbly person and thought the situation that Athena was asking was a more serious one so I kept Aphrodite serious.**


End file.
